


A Tale Of Rebirth

by ButterscotchCookiesAndBroccoliBois



Series: Unhealthy Escapism Extended Universe [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Backstory, Fate, Gen, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Reboot, fgod!error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29391300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ButterscotchCookiesAndBroccoliBois/pseuds/ButterscotchCookiesAndBroccoliBois
Summary: The story of how Error came to be.
Series: Unhealthy Escapism Extended Universe [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159070
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	A Tale Of Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this.
> 
> This is the story of Error's origins from chapter 40 of 'Unhealthy Escapism'. I posted it separately due to narrative purposes and because I felt like it. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> This can be read as a side fiction to the first story or as a stand along story. Although, I do reccomend reading the aforementioned story to help with context.
> 
> Remember to take care of yourself ^-^🍊

There once was a lonely little Geno. Even though the little Geno had managed to leave the save screen and join his Sans and the others on the surface, he found he didn't quite fit in anymore. So the little Geno began experimenting like he had once done in his half forgotten past.

At first the determined monster did small experiments. Only testing small things that he had wondered about while watching his old home from his old prison. Tiny little ideas that he didn't have the equipment to test.

Soon, though, the little Geno found more curiosities to examine. As he was consumed by a thirst for knowledge, he withdrew more and more from his friends and family. They grew worried about him, but he ignored their attempts to help him. He slowly stopped caring about anything but his science. The longer he spent in his little lab the worse it became.

‘That doesn't sound good, I hope he's okay.’

After many months of his new obsession taking over his life, the little Geno was thinking of what his next experiment should be. All of a sudden he thought of one of the few things he hadn't looked into yet. His  **DETERMINATION** .

He jumped out of bed and ran to his lab as quickly as possible, not even stopping to change out of the casual clothes he had been wearing. Disregarding all the strict safety rules he was usually so good and slot upholding.

The moment he got into the lab he began planning and designing experiments to learn more about  **DETERMINATION** , particularly his own determination, and what it could do. After he started work on this new project, the little Geno spent many long days and nights toiling away over his work.

Perhaps this constant strain on his body and mind was what ultimately led to his downfall.

One day, while conducting an experiment of his own design, he made a terrible mistake. There is no way to know whether it was a simple misstep in following the process he had devised or an outright flaw in the experiment. It doesn't matter which it was because either way the result was the same.

With this one error, the poor little Geno had erased his timeline.

All his friends and family were gone. Destroyed by his own foolishness. And now he was the lone survivor of his world, trapped in an endless white plane.

The poor little Geno spent a long time in the absolute oblivion. It reminded him of the Void he half remembered a person he once knew falling into. It had been an endless black pit, all consuming and all destroying. This place, in his eyes, was the reverse of that. An endless stretch of white, to the tiny skeleton it felt like everything at once, an all seeing presence that knew everything to ever exist.

However, the poor little Geno was not made to exist in such such a place. It was maddening. He screamed and cried, but all in vain, for this antithesis to the Void cared not for its solitary occupant and did not even give it the reprieve of hearing its own echo.

So lonely and out of place was the insignificant skeleton that the very core of his being could not handle the horrible pain of this place, this… this  Anti-Void .

The strain on his fragmented soul caused it to start cracking. At first it was minor, barely noticeable, but before long it got so severe it caused the poor little Geno to reboot. He fell unconscious, glitching slightly in his corruption induced slumber. His magic was attacking the errors in his code, trying to heal him. But after his mind was shut down, the rapid progression of errors meant that he would soon die. His dust being the only colour in the entirety of the _Anti-Void_.

  
  
  


However, a deity from above took pity on the poor monster. Reaching out with careful hands, Fate helped the Falling skeleton. Using her godly abilities, she fashioned his fragment of a soul into a fully formed one. She reached out and in her kindness she stopped the errors. She was not able to completely erase their presence, but she prevented their progression.

Mending his clothes, body and soul was taxing on Fate. Stabling the small monster was hard due to the rarity of the need to do so. As such, the process was imperfect. The deity was incapable of fully restoring the one she chose to save. When she saved him, the rebooting process had been disrupted, causing all of the poor little Geno’s memories to be erased and magic corrupted.

In her everlasting kindness, Fate gifted her chosen one with new magic. Looking down upon the fragile being she helped, the most gracious deity also gifted her chosen one with a new name and a new purpose.

She fondly bestowed the name ‘Error’ onto the reborn being before her. A reminder of what she saved him from.

She whispered new purpose into his soul. She had a chosen one, her child Ink, whom she had adopted from an abandoned world. Her child loved to create. However, there was a limit to how much space there was for his creations. Not wanting to burden her precious child, she asked Error to watch over her Multiverse and cull any potential over population.

This was her only request from the one she had so lovingly rescued from death's door. A most glorious task to be bestowed on anyone.

Before she left Error she left a few of her strings wrapped around his soul to stay connected to the one she had taken into her embrace. And in this Anti-Void, while she could not bring him friends, she left voices for him to talk to so he would no longer be lonely.

The former scientist woke up confused for he did not know a thing. The voices told him when he asked.

“Who am I?”

“‘“You are Error.”’”

“Where am I?”

“‘“You are home.”’”

“Why am I here?”

“‘“You are here to protect as told by our Lady.”’”

“Why is it so empty?”

“‘“This place has nothing in it.”’”

“Is there a way to change that?”

“‘“Yes, let us teach you.”’”

The voices taught the young Error many things before he started his divine duty. They told him how to use his strings. How AUs worked. How to create windows. How the Multiverse functions. How to summon the corrupted remains of his old magic. What out codes were. Finally they taught him how to turn his old windows into portals.

Now ready to leave, Error set out into the great Multiverse to carry out the duty given to him by the Great Lady Fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.
> 
> I don't have much to say here, just that I'll try get out the side fiction I've been talking about for a while soon.
> 
> Have a pleat day. Remember to drink water, eat snacks, take breaks and do your best to sleep well ^-^🍊


End file.
